Missions
Missions are grouped together into chapters, of which there are currently six. Each chapter contains six missions, the last one being a boss mission containing a unique zombie. The other missions are categorized into one of five categories. After completing a mission, players may be rewarded with various vehicles, weapons, and bolts. If a mission is not completed successfully, players may use a Revive to keep their earned loot or may choose to lose all the loot they earned in the mission. Missions may be replayed multiple times to earn more loot or to level up. This may be necessary in order to reach the recommended power levels for some of the later levels. Mission Categories Smash Smash missions involve killing a given number of zombies within a given time limit. Some missions require traveling to certain locations and/or killing specific types of zombies. For example, mission 1-1 requires traveling to the mall and killing 20 Walkers, then traveling to another waypoint before killing 15 Goobers. Hunt Hunt missions involve killing a given number of a specific type of zombie, one at a time, within a given time limit. Players must travel to each waypoint in order to find the next zombie to kill. Target zombies move semi-randomly, but flee when the player is nearby. Each zombie killed earns additional time on the clock. For example, mission 1-2requireskilling 5 Goobers within two minutes, but killing each Goober awards the player with 30 additional seconds. Delivery Delivery missions involve picking up one or more supply crates before delivering them to one or more destinations within a given time limit. For example, mission 1-3 requires picking up one supply crate before making 10 deliveries in under three and a half minutes. Gauntlet Gauntlet missions involve driving to a given number of locations. There is no time limit, but the large number of zombies makes it advisable to move as quickly as possible. For example, mission 1-4 requires driving to 10 locations. Defense Defense missions involve defending a location from a given number of waves, each wave consisting of a given number of zombies. For example, mission 1-5 requires defending a location from 4 waves of 20 zombies and a final wave of 40 zombies. Defended locations are capable of some basic defense. List of Missions Chapter 1: Residential District [[mission 1-1|'1-1 Residential Smash:']] Clear all the populated areas of zombies *'Mission Brief:' Groups of zombies are popping up all over the suburbs. Travel to each of the occupied locations and kill any zombies you find there. *'Recommended Power Level:' 270 [[mission 1-2|'1-2 Residential Hunt:']] Find and kill Goober zombies *'Mission Brief:' Goobers have been spotted in the Residential district! Find and kill all of them within the time limit. Extra time is added to the clock for every Goober killed. *'Recommended Power Level:' 350 [[mission 1-3|'1-3 Residential Delivery:']] Find and deliver a crate of supplies *'Mission Brief:' Recover a supply crate that has been airdropped nearby and distribute its contents to survivors! *'Recommended Power Level:' 388 [[mission 1-4|'1-4 Residential Gauntlet:']] Warn survivors of the incoming horde *'Mission Brief:' A major zombie swarm is headed this way! Drive to each of the survivor hideouts to warn them of the impending invasion. *'Recommended Power Level:' 420 [[mission 1-5|'1-5 Residential Defense:']] Defend a key location from the zombies *'Mission Brief:' A mobile research station has been set up in the park, but it is under attack! Defend it from zombies so it can escape. *'Recommended Power Level:' 456 [[mission 1-6|'1-6 Residential Hunt:']] Find and kill Crawler zombies *'Mission Brief:' The zombies continue to mutate. Find and kill a group of pesky Crawler zombies, and keep an eye out for anything unusual. *'Recommended Power Level:' 486 Chapter 2: Downtown [[mission 2-1|'2-1 Downtown Gauntlet:']] Find a new hideout for the survivors *'Mission Brief:' A group of survivors are looking for a new hideout. Scope out the locations they are interested in and report back before more zombies are attracted to the area. *'Recommended Power Level:' 426 [[mission 2-2|'2-2 Downtown Smash:']] Clear the streets of zombies *'Mission Brief:' Downtown is under siege by a massive swarm of zombies! Head in there and clear out as many as you can. *'Recommended Power Level:' 521 [[mission 2-3|'2-3 Downtown Delivery:']] Find the errant medical supply crates *'Mission Brief:' A faulty medical supply airdrop left crates scattered all over the area. Collect all of the crates and deliver them to the survivors camped out in City Hall. *'Recommended Power Level:' 570 [[mission 2-4|'2-4 Downtown Defense:']] Protect the research station *'Mission Brief:' A research station has been set up Downtown to study the zombies. Protect the scientists from attack until their research has completed! *'Recommended Power Level:' 603 [[mission 2-5|'2-5 Downtown Hunt:']] Find and kill Goober zombies *'Mission Brief:' Goobers have been spotted Downtown! Find and kill all of them within the time limit. Extra time is added to the clock for every Goober killed. *'Recommended Power Level:' 639 [[mission 2-6|'2-6 Downtown Gauntlet:']] Scout out key locations *'Mission Brief:' The zombies are disrupting your ability to set up a perimeter. Scout out these key locations. *'Recommended Power Level:' 664 Chapter 3: Harbor District [[mission 3-1|'3-1 Harbor Delivery:']] Find and deliver a crate of supplies *'Mission Brief:' Grab supplies from the crashed container ship and distribute them around the docks. *'Recommended Power Level:' 627 [[mission 3-2|'3-2 Harbor Hunt:']] Find and kill Chucker zombies *'Mission Brief:' Chucker zombies are terrorizing the Harbor district! Head there and clear them out. *'Recommended Power Level:' 651 [[mission 3-3|'3-3 Harbor Defense:']] Protect the research station *'Mission Brief:' Researchers deployed at the Harbor are under attack! Defend them from zombies so they can prepare to clear out. *'Recommended Power Level:' 677 [[mission 3-4|'3-4 Harbor Smash:']] Clear the streets of zombies *'Mission Brief:' Crawler zombies are making it difficult for survivors to flee the area. Help out by killing as many as you can! *'Recommended Power Level:' 704 [[mission 3-5|'3-5 Harbor Gauntlet:']] Investigate the Harbor district *'Mission Brief:' The zombies appear to be preparing for something big. Drive to the waypoints to collect data on their activity. *'Recommended Power Level:' 732 [[mission 3-6|'3-6 Harbor Delivery:']] Gather supplies for fleeing survivors *'Mission Brief:' Some survivors are escaping in a boat, but got ambushed by zombies before they could load the ship. Find and deliver their lost supplies! *'Recommended Power Level:' 762 Chapter 4: Residential District II 4-1 Residential Defense: *'Mission Brief: '''Researchers deployed in the neighborhood are under attack! Fend off the zombies so they can complete their test. *'Recommended Power Level: 732 4-2 Residential Smash: *'Mission Brief: '''A massive wave of zombies has flooded the Residential district! Get in there and clear them out. *'Recommended Power Level: '762 4-3 Residential Delivery: *'Mission Brief: An esxaping convoy was attacked causing it to drop crates of food all over the area. Collect them and bring them back to the survivors! *'Recommended Power Level: '''792 4-4 Residential Hunt: *'Mission Brief:' An intrepid group of researchers require zombie test subjects. Find and capture Bruiser zombies so their research can proceed. *'Recommended Power Level: '822 4-5 Residential Delivery: *'Mission Brief: 'The survivors have retreated to a safehouse but forgot their ammunition! Collect the ammo crates from previous hideouts and brinf them to their new home. *'Recommended Power Level: '856 4-6 Residential Smash: *'Mission Brief: 'Chucker zombies are smashing windows and generally wreaking havoc! Head in there and clear out as many of them as you can. *'Recommended Power Level: '925 Chapter 5: Downtown District II 5-1 Downtown Gauntlet: *'Mission Brief: 'Assist a scientist trying to map the area by carrying a GPS locator to each of the target coordinates. *'Recommended Power Level: '792 5-2 Downtown Hunt: *'Mission Brief: 'Runners have been spotted Downtown! Find and kill all of them within the time limit. Extra time is added to the clock for every Runner killed. *'Recommended Power Level: '925 5-3 Downtown Smash: *'Mission Brief: 'Zombies are swarming the streets in record amounts! Get in there and clear them out. *'Recommended Power Level: '961 5-4 Downtown Delivery: *'Mission Brief: 'Food is running out for the survivors encamped in City Hall! Find and deliber crates of food, but act fast! Only one can be delivered at a time. *'Recommended Power Level: '999 5-5 Downtown Hunt: *'Mission Brief: 'Research has concluded that the Chuckers are the ringleaders of the recent invasion of Downtown. Destroy the Chuckers before they can summon more zombies. *'Recommended Power Level: '1077 5-6 Downtown Defense: *'Mission Brief: 'A military unit got cut off during a civillan evacuation. Cover their exit! *'Recommended Power Level: '1150 Chapter 6: Harbor District II: 6-1 Harbor Smash: *'Mission Brief: 'Help prepare the docks for an incoming group of survivors by killing as many Waalker zombies as you can before they aarrive! *'Recommended Power Level: '1077 6-2 Harbor Defense: *'Mission Brief: 'The scientists have nearly completed their research. Protect them from the incoming zombies until they have finished! *'Recommended Power Level: '1170 6-3 Harbor Hunt: *'Mission Brief: 'Find and kill all of the Runner zombies within the time limit. Extra time is added to the clock for every Runner killed. *'Recommended Power Level: '1219 6-4 Harbor Delivery: *'Mission Brief: 'The research expedition escaped the area in a rush and accidentally left behind some of their equipment. Find and collect the equipment before the zombies do! *'Recommended Power Level: '1267 6-5 Harbor Smash: *'Mission Brief: 'Hop into a heavy vehicle and get out there and kill Bruisers. *'Recommended Power Level: '1370 6-6 Harbor Gauntlet: *'Mission Brief: 'A rescue ship is coming to this harbor. Hit the waypoints to map out safest route for the evacuation. *'Recommended Power Level: '''1477